


Habits of My Heart

by twerkteamlevi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, but kinda cute?, pls note this is a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig finds out about Tweek's bad habits and does his best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of My Heart

Tweek doesn't even know why he does it.  
He has a great life. A wonderful boyfriend(and kind, at that). Good grades at school. About to graduate with honours.  
Yet here he was, in his room, blade between two fingers, hands shaking.  
His parents would be gone all weekend. Craig wasn't coming over for another couple hours. He had time.  
He had time to finally cut.  
It was an awful habit, he knew. But sometimes his emotions overwhelmed him. The pressure put on him to be the perfect son, perfect student, perfect boyfriend.  
This was the way he found to be the most relaxing. It relieved so much stress. It eased the tension from his shoulders. It was under HIS control. He could decide how deep, how long-he could decide for himself.  
So now, sitting in his room after just having finished his latest cutting session, he pulled on a green sweater, one that went past his wrists. It was a little big, but it would have to do.  
He lay on his bed, pondering his life.  
Questioning why he tried so hard. What made his life worth living?  
He might have fallen asleep. He couldn't tell what was conciousness anymore.  
He heard the doorbell ring, and he ran to get it. He smiled at the familiar face that stood on his porch with a duffel slung over his shoulder, "Hey. You bring the movies?"  
Craig nodded, waiting until Tweek stood back before stepping inside, "I'm sure we'll be able to finish them all within the next couple days."  
Tweek nodded, forcing a smile, "Go ahead and get comfy! I'm gonna get some snacks."  
Craig nodded, slipping his shoes off before rushing to the living room and falling back on the couch.  
Tweek made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the pantry before opening the plastic wrapper and throwing it in the microwave. He stood there for several moments before he realized they'd need a bowl.  
He checked the cabinets beneath the sink, finding there were none there. He sighed, pushing himself up on the counter a bit to reach for the larger bowl that his mother used for parties on the top shelf. His sleeve slid down, exposing his arm, which was just now healing.  
"Hey, I forgot the-" Craig leaned in the doorway, eyes snapping to his wrist immediately, the bright red making his stomach drop, "-last one."  
The bowl in Tweek's hand fell to the ground, eyes going wide, "Oh."  
Craig moved to stand in front of him, forcing Tweek to back up against the counter, "What-"  
"I can explain!" Tweek held up his hands, causing his arm to become even more exposed.  
Craig's eyes were brimming with tears as he finally grabbed Tweek's arm, fingers brushing the fresh cuts. It stung, and it hurt him emotionally, too. So he did his best to pry Craig's hand away, but eventually he held his other hand at bay.  
"This-" his voice cracked, "what is this?!"  
Tweek was shaking, trembling as he froze, "I...I'm sorry."  
"Bullshit," Craig hissed, now dropping his hands and distancing himself from the blond. "If you were sorry you would have-at least told me or something!"  
"Craig," Tweek reached out, but he only backed away further, standing in the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room. "Please...I..." And suddenly he just fell to his knees, hands covering his face as he wept.  
He could hear Craig sigh before the taller male moved to hold him in his arms, "Shhh, baby. It's ok. You don't...have to tell me, if you don't want to." Craig had to force the words out.  
He wanted so badly for Tweek to finally open up to him. To tell him how he was really feeling. They had been dating since middle school, and Craig had finally told Tweek he was in love with him just last year, earning no response from the blond.  
Tweek looked up at him, wiping his eyes, "No, I-I should," he took a deep breath, "it's just all so much, yeah? You're leaving in a couple months and I still have to be perfect and it's so much pressure and-" he babbled until the air was pulled from his lungs, Craig hugging him so suddenly it almost hurt.  
"You are perfect. There's no pressure. I love YOU. And no one else. I never will," Craig muttered.  
Tweek nearly sobbed as he buried his face in Craig's neck, fingers gripping the back of his sweatshirt as he hugged him.  
It felt like they sat there for forever before Tweek finally spoke again, "I love you."  
Craig pulled away laughing, reaching up to wipe away the blond's tears, "Finally."  
Tweek rolled his eyes, "Can we just go watch those god awful movies now?"  
Craig nodded before scooping him up, making him giggle, before carrying him to the living room where the movie was already playing.  
"Hey Craig?" He tugged on his jacket to get him to lay down, and only after Craig got comfortable did Tweek say, "you forgot the popcorn."


End file.
